


Earthquakes

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Attraction, Blankets, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Earthquakes, Family, Fluff, Inappropriate Erections, Internal Conflict, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Natural Disasters, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Sexual Confusion, Sharing Body Heat, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Earthquake fluff.





	Earthquakes

The ground starts to shake. It is as if he is in a snowglobe a child has decided to vigorously shake. Behind him, someone starts crying. Shizuo feels an old and forgotten sense of panic as sirens start wailing. It must be a big one.

The sobbing person starts saying his name.

“Shizuo.” It is Mairu. She is suddenly clinging to his arm. “I lost Nii-san, I lost Nii-san.”

“Hey, it’s OK.” He puts an arm round her, letting the policeman herd them into the crowd, in the direction of the school gymnasium. “We’ll find him, don’t worry, but we have to get inside. I’ll call him in a minute.”

This is easier said, however, as the hall is packed with people who are crying and panicking. Something creaks in the ceiling, and someone screams. Mairu clings to Shizuo's hand. Shizuo reaches for his phone wth his spare one, but thinks better of it: if he drops it he knows he'll never find it.

“Where’s your sister?” Shizuo calls down to her. He has to say it twice before she hears him.

“She’s with Nii-san,” she sobs. “Then all these stupid people came and I got pushed away.”

The ceiling groans again, and the policeman who'd herded them in shouts for order as more people start screaming. Shizuo tries to count the minutes between each shake, trying to figure out how bad it is.

Mairu abandons his hand suddenly.

“Nii-san!!”

Shizuo whips round, and wilts with relief when he sees Mairu in Izaya’s arms, with Kururi also clinging on to them. Shizuo likes Mairu, but he thinks her brother will do a better job at comforting her than he would. Besides, he can tolerate Izaya in rare situations, and natural disasters are one of them.

Izaya talks to Mairu briefly, and flashes Shizuo a grateful look over her head.

Shizuo thinks that will be the end of it, but Izaya comes to join him in his corner, a sister in either hand.

“They’re saying we’ll have to stay here all night.”

“Really?” Shizuo says. He takes a quick inventory of people to worry about. Celty would be all right, and hopefully she would see to it than Shinra was too. Kasuka was out of town. His parents live further out, but they had an earthquake-ready cellar where they'd sat out many a bad one before.

Someone official arrives with blankets and bottles of water.

“Watch them a minute,” Izaya says, before darting off.

Shizuo looks at the sniffling twins. He’s not sure he wants to play house with Izaya all night, but it’s not like he can just leave them.

“You two OK?”

They nod miserably, holding each other's hands like they’re six.

“It’s so scary.”

“It’ll be fine, we’re safe in here."

Izaya comes back with his arms full. As much as Shizuo likes Mairu, he’s glad the informant showed up when he did. Both girls are more relaxed in his presence, and Izaya is appropriately disaster-prepared, equipped with a portable phone charger and a mini torch.

“They would only give me two blankets,” Izaya says now, tossing one over the twins. Sure enough, everyone around them is doubling up. Izaya puts down the bottles and gives the remaining blanket to Shizuo.

“You have it,” Shizuo says.

“I’m OK for now.”

The temperature drops as it gets dark, and the twins end up sharing their brother’s jacket as well as the blanket, with one arm in each sleeve, giggling under the hood. Izaya and Shizuo pointedly ignore each other and the blanket-buddies around them.

“I have international call credit, if you want to call Kasuka.” Izaya offers.

Shizuo blinks at this rare act of generosity.

He tries Kasuka, but there’s no answer and he has to leave a message. He tries to remember what the time difference is between Tokyo and LA.

People are snuggling down to sleep now, curling away from the cold. Shizuo had thought it would be over by now, despite Izaya’s warning earlier. The ground continues to tremble, but not as violently or as frequently as before.

Mairu and Kururi keep throwing them looks of contempt as they shiver.

Eventually Mairu snaps, “You have to _share_ the blanket, idiots.”

Shizuo and Izaya exchange a miserable look. The only people around them sharing are either relatives or couples. Mostly couples.

Then Izaya sighs.

“Cuddling time, Shizu-chan.”

He presses up against Shizuo so the blanket covers both of them, and he is suddenly transformed from Shizuo's enemy into a beautiful source of heat.

-

Shizuo doesn't expect to sleep, but he wakes with one arm and one leg thrown over Izaya, blissfully warm, Izaya's silky hair against his throat, his forehead soft. And this is not all Shizuo wakes up with: he is aching hard. Even his nipples are erect. Half asleep, he draws Izaya into him, breathing in his hair, until he realises what he's doing. 

His mind freezes with panic. He eases himself free of an oblivious Izaya as carefully as possible, and stumbles away.

_What is wrong with me?_

There is a line for the toilets, even though it must only be five in the morning, and by the time Shizuo gets a stall to himself, he is frustrated and sore and unable to come.

He splashes cold water on his face when he's done, unable to look at himself.

Izaya is sitting up in the blanket when he returns, and Shizuo winces, thinking he somehow must know, but the informant looks nonplussed.

“Cold,” he says, by way of explanation, and holds the other half of the blanket out in offering.

Shizuo dithers, but thinks it’ll look suspicious if he chooses to freeze. So he presses up against Izaya’s side and tries to think about the most awful and off-putting images he can.

-

When they’re finally free, Izaya is still being curiously civil. Shizuo wonders if earthquake-sickness is a thing, and if the informant has it.

“Thanks for looking out for Mairu, Shizu-chan,” he says, for about the fourth time.

“Can we go to the park?” Kururi begs. “I want to be outside.”

“Come to the park with us, Shizuo!” Mairu says, and instead of disagreeing with her, Izaya just looks at Shizuo and waits.

“I can’t. I’m – I'm sick.”

He says this to make them back off, which backfires spectacularly when Izaya says, “Let us walk you home, then.”

Again, he’ll look suspicious if he puts them off, or if not suspicious, he might hurt the twins’ feelings, which he definitely doesn’t want to do.

“Shizuo lives just there, nii-san,” Mairu says, when they’re approaching the park, making Shizuo almost sigh out loud with relief.

Izaya rolls his eyes.

“Fine, you two go on. I’ll walk him home.”

“…you don’t have to,” Shizuo says nervously.

“What’s wrong, Shizu-chan? Worried I’m going to take advantage when you’re all weak and feeble?”

“No…” he tries to growl it, but he doesn’t quite manage. He’s been terrified of Izaya since waking up hard next to him. He can’t even look him in the eye.

Izaya is looking at him curiously when they reach his apartment, as if he can sense something’s wrong but can’t figure out what.

“Well, thanks, flea,” Shizuo says as dismissively as he can, taking out his front door key.

“Do you want me to call Shinra?”

“Huh? Oh, no, that’s OK. I think I’m probably just tired. It was cold last night.”

_So cold I slept like a baby with you under my arm.  
_

“OK,” Izaya says, finally backing off. “Thanks again.”

Shizuo pauses in the doorway, hardly able to believe what he’s doing.

Izaya sees and frowns.

“What?”

“…you want to come in for some tea?”

He waits for Izaya to say that his sisters are waiting for him, that Shizuo should be thinking about rest not tea, or to just laugh in his face, but instead he shrugs and says,

“Sure.”

Izaya has been in his home before - he can't think why, perhaps they had both been injured and needed Shinra, or perhaps Izaya had come over to needle him about something - but Shizuo is suddenly self-conscious.

Izaya's phone buzzes when he sits down.

"My parents are home," he says, reading the screen. "They're going to meet my sisters now."

Shizuo nods. He doesn't suggest Izaya go and meet them. Dimly, he realises he should have given himself a chance to masturbate and that would have helped him think straight.

Izaya looking at him funny again.

“You still don’t look normal. Do you feel OK?”

His brain keeps supplying Izaya-like answers for him – _it’s not because you had a boner up against me, is it?_ – but the real life Izaya remains oddly courteous.

“I’m OK,” Shizuo says. He thinks of Izaya’s hair against his neck, and pours tea to distract himself. “Are your sisters gonna be OK?”

"Sure. Our parents will be making a fuss of them now."

The ache is back. He should have sent Izaya away so he could take care of it. What's wrong with him? Maybe _he_ is the one with earthquake-sickness. Or maybe he should have stayed cuddled up to Izaya at five in the morning and risked getting caught, as now he’ll never have a chance to be close to him again, maybe he'll agonise over this forever.

 _Don’t be ridiculous,_ he tells himself, as Izaya's eyes scrutinise him over his steaming mug. _So you got a hard-on, big deal. You were asleep. You could have been thinking about anything._

He chooses to ignore the fact that he clearly remembers the scent of Izaya's hair and the smoothness of his skin.

"Are you actually sick?" Izaya looks amused. "Or were you just trying to put us off? I won't get offended. It's hard enough for you to be around me, let alone the three of us at once."

"I'm not sick-sick. I just feel weird," he says, which is the truth. "I feel really, really weird."

"In what way?"

He shrugs.

"Hm. My Mom used to get sick in earthquakes," Izaya says thoughtfully.

Shizuo doubts it is the same kind of sickness, unless Izaya had been conceived in an earthquake.

The ache is near painful now.

Izaya starts saying something else that Shizuo doesn't take in, as he is developing a far more urgent problem. Izaya trails off as he goes ignored, and his gaze drops to Shizuo's groin.

Aside from knocking him out or killing him, there isn't much Shizuo can do but yank him forward by the shirt and kiss him. Izaya laughs, but it is more giddy than spiteful, and he doesn't push Shizuo off when he kisses him again.

-

Finally, the ache is gone. Shizuo lies there panting while Izaya strokes his chest, nuzzling into his throat. He wants Izaya to sleep under his arm again, and for it not to matter if he gets hard against the informant's back.

"We should hang out in earthquakes more often, Shizu-chan," Izaya teases.

Shizuo nods weakly. They really should.


End file.
